


Can't Stop Time

by i_write_a_lot



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Night, Other - Freeform, Team, Time - Freeform, balcony, change, conversation only fic, discussion about time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Steve and Tony about time and change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Time

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the Avengers.
> 
> -This fic takes place a little after the movie, though there are no spoilers.
> 
> -Kudos and Comments welcomed, thank you very much for taking the time to read my story.

“Stargazing, Cap?” 

“I just wanted to see the sky again, Tony.”

“…you weren’t conscious in your time on ice were you?”

“No…but sometimes…sometimes it feels like I was.”

“…maybe it’s just your body that feels that way. I know mine does, sometimes. And I wasn’t trapped in the ice.”

“Maybe you weren’t, but…we’re all getting old, aren’t we? What happens to the Avengers when all of us are gone?”

“All except Thor, because he’s immortal.” 

“You’re ignoring the question.”

“Because the answer’s too painful to think about, Cap.”

“…maybe we should head back inside. This is getting to be do depressing,”

“You can if you wanna. I’m waiting on a phonecall.”

“Pepper?”

“Amongst others,”

“Alright. Then…I’ll see you later?”

“Provided time lets me, yes.”

“Goodnight, Stark.”

“Goodnight…Steve.”  
==

End


End file.
